Three fears and a promise
by thequietCanadian
Summary: Jacks spending the day in Bunny's warren. Bunny doesn't mind,but he does find out somethings he didn't know about the winter spirit before, fluff ensues. Brotherly Bunny, Human Bunny. one shot


i hope you enjoy the story and please review! Thanks for reading

disclaimer: i don't own RotG

* * *

><p>Bunnymund sat quietly as he painted one of his many eggs. He was working on a new pattern and was completely concentrated, until he heard a certain winter spirit.<p>

"KANGAROO WHERE ARE YOU?!" Bunny sighed it appeared that his peaceful day was about to come to an end. Over the past few years, Jack and Bunny had gotten on better terms because of it Jack had a tendency to randomly pop into the warren whenever he felt Bunny needed some company. It also appeared that Jack liked Bunny better than the rest of the guardians as he visited him twice as much then any of the others ( Bunny would never admit it but he was secretly happy about it).

"I'm not a bloody kangaroo mate, I'm a bunny" Bunny hollered back, with a smile on his face. He felt a cold wind before he saw jack glide over his way. There was a mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Whatcha do this time frostbite?" Bunny asked because whenever Jack had that smile on his face it meant that he had to have done something.

"Let's just say I won't be visiting north anytime soon, and that your glitter paint works amazing on peoples hair" Jack replied with a laugh. Bunny tried to hide the grin that was on his face but knew it was no use.

"So what you up to bun bun? I've been causing some snow days back in burgess oh and Sophie says hi" he added. Bunny smiled more at the mention of the ankle biter, she was by far his favorite and if she just happened to get a little extra chocolate for Easter, Bunny most certainly didn't know anything about it.

"So what do you want to do today kangaroo? Race across the Himalayas? Hide and seek in the Canadian Rockies? Flying over the Atlantic?" Jack asked the last bit with a devious smirk on his face while bunny just glared about it.

"How about we just spend sometime in the Warren I'm still a bit exhausted from last weeks adventure" Bunny replied while stretching his tired limbs. Jack pouted but nodded his head. He plopped down beside Bunny and gave him a stare that said "give me something to do or something bads going to happen". Bunny grabbed one of the unpainted eggs that were beside him and past it over to Jack and gave him a brush as well. Jack stared down at the egg in his palm for a minute then gave Bunny a curious look.

"Paint it, show me what you got frost, unless you're too scared?" Jack took Bunny's words as a challenge and immediately got to work. Bunny started on a new egg as well and surprisingly worked in a comfortable silence for a while that is until they ran out of paint. Bunny got up and stared down at the winter spirit who kept trying to dip his brush in an empty container.

"Come on snowflake lets go get more paint from the Paint Rivers" Bunny told him. Jack gently placed the half-finished egg on the ground then grab the hand that bunny had offered him. They walked over to the closes part of the river together joking and laughing. They reached the shore of part of the paint river when Jack asked something.

"How do you get the color you want? Like it mainly looks pink and purple and green but what if you want like blue or orange or something?"

"That's the magic of the river Jack you have to think of the color you want and it can produce any color try it" Bunny replied, giving Jack a light shove. It wasn't as light as he thought though, since Jack lost his footing and fell in. Bunny saw a look of horror pass over Jacks face before he hit the water. Bunny stood there for a moment in shock. He then realized that Jack had been in the water way longer then he should have been. He dove in without even thinking about it. Bunny swam deeper and deeper, worry crept in until he finally spotted a motionless Jack. He grabbed the boy then and hauled him to the surface. He pushed Jack onto the shore, then pulled himself on to it as well. He breathed heavily for a moment trying to regain his breath from the long swim. He looked over to jack he was breathing but barely. Bunny looked at himself, he was covered in multiple colors but mainly purple and pink. He gave a worried glance over at Jack. He should have been conscious by now shouldn't he? As if on cue jack sat up and coughed up multi-colored water from his lungs he gasped for breath as if he couldn't have enough of it. Once he had finally caught his breath he looked to Bunny.

"Thanks bun bun I owe you one" Jack told him in a whisper. Bunny looked at him.

"No problem frostbite, but why don't you know how to swim" bunny asked

"I never learnt I was technically reborn from burgess lake but I didn't have any of my memories just the knowledge of things and one of those things was the fear of water and well you have to remember bunny I was alone for three hundred years so there was no one around to teach me and I wasn't going to willingly go into water by myself so I never bothered" Jack answered in embarrassment. Bunny looked down in guilt, he knew he was one of the many people that had ignored him over the years, and he made a promise to himself to be there for him if he needed him.

"I'll teach you how too snowflake, we'll get started in a few days though I'm pretty sure you've had enough of the water for a while" Bunny stated to him. Jack wrapped his arms around himself and nodded. Bunny then walked over to Jack and hugged him.

" Jack it's okay now your safe, its fine to be afraid of water I'm scared of flying we all have fears, come on lets head over to the burrow ill make you so hot chocolate" Jack nodded into Bunny's chest. After a moment bunny let go and guided him to the burrow. Jack followed silently beside him.

Once they had reached the burrow and had gotten inside, Bunny proceeded to make the hot chocolate for Jack. It kept his hands busy as he tried to ignore the fact that the usual cheerful spirit was dead silent and had a blank expression on his face. Once finished making the hot chocolate he handed it over and sat down into the chair beside the winter spirit. After a few sips Jacks mood seemed to change and he finally spoke.

"Tastes good Bun Bun, might even be better than the yetis at North's but don't tell them I said that". Bunny gave a small tentative smile after that one that Jack returned. They both went into a more comfortable silence. Which Bunny eventually broke, after he noticed it getting dark and was starting to rain after glancing out the window.

"I don't think you'll be leaving tonight to go make snowstorms tonight frost looks like you're stuck here". Jack looked out the window for himself, confusion passed over his face.

"How is it raining? It's the middle of winter for crying out loud!" jack cried out. Bunny chuckled, which made Jack send him a death stare.

"Jack you're in MY warren, spring magic is everywhere and vie been around for thousands of year you don't think I know a thing or two to keep my plants alive? Thought you knew me better than that" Bunny finished saying with a smirk on his face. Jack stared at him for a moment stunned it never occurred to him at all in fact Jack had never even realized that it was warm in the warren when he was there in the winter months.

"Anyways snowflake I should show you to your room, come on" Bunny told him. Bunny stood from his chair not waiting to see if the winter spirit was following him. His sensitive ears did pick up the sound of soft footfalls behind him. He led the young winter spirit through a long corridor and into one of the guest rooms. He had one for each of the guardians and each of them were specifically made for that person. Jacks room was in a soft pastel blue, with intricate snowflakes in white all around the walls. The bed in the room was large and had dark blue sheets and a cover. The pillows also had snowflakes on them. There was a wooded dresser in the corner and jack could tell that it was definitely hand made. There was also a white carpet on the floor and a large window in one of the walls that had a nice view of the warren. Jack stood there in awe. His mouth was wide open in shock and amazement nobody in his 300 and something existence had ever done something this nice for him. Bunny cleared his throat.

"If there's anything you want or don't like just tell me and ill add or remove it" Bunny told the young winter spirit.

"Thank you, nobody's…nobody's ever done something like this for me it…means a lot to me" was Jacks reply. It help a lot of sincerity in it. Bunny smiled down at him, and ran a hand through Jacks white hair.

"it's not a problem frost, I'm going to bed now though so if there's anything you need I'm just down the hall night frost" with that Bunny walked down the hall, turning of all the lights as he did so leaving Jack there to explore his new room.

* * *

><p>Jack went to the dresser first, it was beautiful and had had intricate drawings all across it. Him and bunny playing in the warren, a snowball fight with the yetis, building a snowman with Jamie and the other kids that lived in burgess, one with all of the guardians in it. Jack loved it. He opened one of the drawers and to his amazement there was an assortment of shirts, sweaters and pants, they were mostly in blue but there was an odd color here and there. Jack found a pair of pajama pants and a comfortable shirt to change into, after undressing he lied under the covers on his back. Jack listened quietly to the soft patter of the rain on the window it was relaxing at first but as the rain grew harder it started to make Jack uneasy. He closed his eyes trying to fall asleep that is until a thunderous boom shook the room, Jacks eyes flew open, and if anyone would have been there they would have seen the terror in his eyes. Jack pulled the covers over his head. Another roaring boom filled the room and Jack shook letting out a whimper as he did so. He hadn't told Bunny that this would be his first rain storm. By the time these types of storms hit anywhere Jack was usually long gone, since Jack wasn't one to stick around in one place for extended periods of time. Another deafening crash came from the outside and more whimpers came from the young winter spirit, tears where falling down his face. He internally debated with himself he didn't want to bother Bunny for something so stupid, he had already bothered him with one fear he figured he shouldn't bother him with another. A few more thunderous crashes from outside though had him almost change his mind almost, Jack sobbed and trembling in fear.<p>

"Bbunny?" jack whined quietly he knew that it was unlikely Bunny would hear him with how quiet he was being but he hoped he would. Jack lay in misery hoping it would end.

* * *

><p>Bunny lay sleeping in bed unknown to him about the problems his guest had. That is until a rather loud crash of thunder woke him with a start. He looked around felling groggy, he went to go lie back down, until he thought he heard something. Instantly he was alert, ever since there run in with Pitch a few years back he was on guard more often to try and keep his home and his eggs safe. He walked down the hall hands up ready to fight if need be. As he got closer to where the source of the sound was coming from though he realized that it sounded like someone crying. He followed the direction it was coming form. He stopped in front of Jacks door pausing only for a second until he heard Jack speak.<p>

"Bbunny" Bunny heard the boys voice crack and sobs leave him. Bunny opened the door as to not startle Jack. He moved over to the bed. An unidentifiable shape that was undoubtedly Jack lay hidden under the covers.

"Jack" Bunny whispered to him quietly, another crash of thunder shook the room sending Jack into another round of sobs. Bunny gently pulled the covers down to see a terrified Jack lying there he looked up at Bunny. Bunny got into the bed beside the winter spirit and drew him into his arms, his only concern at the moment was to calm Jack down. He ran his hand through Jacks hair and whispered soothing things to him.

"Your fine Jack, it will end eventually don't worry" Bunny told him. Slowly he felt the child relax. Bunny did fell him stiffen every time that a another crash was heard from outside but other than that he seemed to be doing better than he was. Which gave Bunny the opportunity to get some answers.

"Why didn't you come get me frost, I knew you were stubborn but you could have yelled for me and why didn't you tell me you didn't like storms in the first place" Bunny asked. There was a pause for a moment before Jack spoke.

"I didn't know I to be honest it was my first storms, er second I guess, blizzard of 68 could be considered my first but I kind of took over a spring spirits storm by accident which is why it turn out so volatile and why I lost control of it, also you had already dealt with me once today I didn't want to bother you a second time" Jack replied in a hurry.

"It's not a bother Jack, your family, we help one another and I feel like an ass for yelling at you during 68 "Bunny retorted, Jack nodded into his chest.

"So since where being so open, what else are you afraid of Frost? Is there anything else" Bunny questioned. There was another pause this one longer than the last but Jack did eventually speak.

"Being alone, I don't… I don't want to ever be so lonely ever again, if you guys ever didn't want me around anymore I I don't know what I would do, I couldn't go back to being by myself again not with knowing how it feels to not be so lonely" Jack whispered the last part and if Bunny didn't have super hearing he probably wouldn't have heard it.

"listen here frost we are never going to let that happen, your part of our family now, we can't make up for what we put you through enough but we'll always try and even if the others didn't want you around I would, we may fight and argue a lot snowflake but your, your my brother and as much as you don't want to lose me I don't want to lose you" Bunny could feel his cheeks go slightly red as he admitted the last part out loud.

"Promise Bunny?" Jack asked with all the hope he had in him.

"I promise Jack" Bunny replied. The two fell into a comfortable silence and slowly fell asleep. Younger brother in the protective arms of the older.


End file.
